Large fluid network systems can in some applications consume substantial amounts of energy. An example of such a fluid network system is a ventilation system of an underground mine. Such a ventilation system can comprise a plurality of fans which need to be operated in order to maintain sufficient air quality for healthy working conditions in the mine.
Ventilation on demand (VOD) control is sometimes utilized today to reduce the amount of consumed energy in underground mines. In short VOD means that fresh air is directed to specific locations in the underground mine only when needed and at sufficient amount to achieve a healthy working environment. Attempts to use network models, i.e. models that describe fluid dynamical characteristics of the underground mine network, have been done but these suffer from sensitivity for changes in the infrastructure of the mine, and require a substantial engineering effort to be commissioned.
WO2009/027815 discloses a mine ventilation system which establishes a dynamic ventilation demand as a function of real-time tracking of machinery and/or personnel location and where this demand is distributed in the work zones via the mine ventilation network and where the energy required to ventilate is minimized while satisfying the demand for each work zone. The mine ventilation system operates on the basis of a predictive dynamic simulation model of the mine ventilation network along with emulated control equipment such as fans and air flow regulators.
However, the determining of the dynamic simulation model of the mine is a complicated process which must be repeated every time the infrastructure of the underground mine is modified.